


Images

by thereisnosuchthingasunicorns



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fingerfucking, M/M, Masturbation, NC- 17 GIF inside, Stiles walked in on Derek, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:59:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns/pseuds/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles saw what he saw - and he can't forget it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Images

**Author's Note:**

> Come and say hi to me, I'm thereisnochsuchthingasunicorns on tumblr as well.  
> Enjoy :)

 

The thing is, Stiles came all over himself twice already. His cock is protesting, trying to go soft, but not quite managing, because the things Stiles saw today? Too hot for words.

Though all he wanted to do was bringing Derek some printed files on fairies, honest to god! He really didn’t mean to walk in on the werewolf’s “Derek- time”.

Images floated back into Stiles’ mind, hot flashes of arousal and want, so present he could almost taste it.

Derek had been naked, completely naked, laying on his bed with his strong legs spread wide. One of his broad hands was wrapped loosely around his twitching dick – and that picture alone would’ve been enough to fill Stiles’ spankbank for _months_. But that hadn’t been it.

Derek’s other hand was between his legs, fingers moving fast as he fucked himself down on the digits. And god, the _sounds_ he made …

Stiles groaned exhausted, spent dick desperately trying to get up again. Stimulation through this vivid memories was almost too much already, he couldn’t, he really couldn’t! And yet, he gave in again, letting the burn in his groin take over all of his senses, letting memories of Derek’s dick, his pebbled nipples, his _ass_ spin before his eyes, starting to tug on his own cock again with a broken gasp.


End file.
